csifandomcom-20200225-history
Hostage
Hostage is the twenty-first episode and season four finale of . Synopsis Mac is sent into a robbery/hostage situation at a bank at the robber's request to prove that the robber didn't kill a man found dead in the bank vault. Plot Mac walks into a live crime scene when a robber asks for a crime scene investigator to prove he didn't kill the manager of the bank he was in the process of robbing. The man, who tells Mac to call him "Joe," insists he didn't shoot Walter Sutherford, the man who lies dead in the bank. As Stella and Flack try to keep the news crews outside at bay and the Hostage Rescue Team from shutting off the air conditioning inside the bank, Mac examines the body, asking for a CT scanner to be brought in, allowing Sid and Hawkes to perform a virtual autopsy of the body. Though there's only one entrance wound, the doctors are surprised to discover two bullets in the body. Mac recovers the bullets from Walter's body while the hostages search for the round Joe claims he fired into the ceiling. Adam, Danny and Lindsay examine photos Mac sent them from the scene. Adam notices a void in the blood pool around Walter, and Danny discovers Joe's image reflected in a computer screen at the bank. Mac examines the void in the blood splatter and notices it's the size of a phone. Stella turns to Homeland Security official Brett Dunbar, who identifies the gun that would have allowed the shooter to fire two bullets at exactly the same point: the Kriss Super V, a state-of-the-art firearm developed by Ridgeline Defense Services. Mac notices money missing from the bank, but Joe swears he didn't have time to lift any. Mac persuades the robber to let him look at the bank's surveillance tapes, and he notices the cameras were disconnected for a while starting just before 8am--over an hour before Joe entered the bank. Stella consults with the team about the gun via teleconference, but Flack breaks in with shocking news: the wife of the bank manager has been found murdered in their home, tied to a chair and shot point blank in the head. Mac persuades Joe to allow a hostage to deliver the three bullets to his team, and he manages to sneak a strand of Joe's hair in the packet as well. The CSIs are able to match the bullets in Walter and his wife, proving they came from the same gun and Joe couldn't be responsible for both deaths because he was in the bank at the time Walter's wife was killed. Prints from the duct tape on the woman's wrists are a match to a man named Derrick James, who used to work for Ridgeline. Stella surmises James must have kidnapped Walter and his wife and forced Walter to take him to the bank, where something went wrong. But how does Joe fit in? HRT finally kills the air conditioning in the bank, giving Mac the opportunity to jump Joe. He manages to get the gun from Joe, but Joe finally breaks down and confesses that the robbers are holding his family hostage. He was sent into the bank to retrieve the phone they accidentally left behind-the only thing that ties them to the crime. Mac empties the gun of bullets and allows Joe to walk him out as though he's still a hostage and the two get into an unmarked car. Joe convinces Mac to send the helicopters following them away, saying his family will be killed. Stella, Flack and Danny go to the house Joe claimed was his-right across the street from Walter's-and burst inside, but find no one there. Inside the car, Joe loads the gun with a single bullet and demands Mac turn onto a bridge. Mac realizes Joe saved a bullet, and has been lying to him all along. Cast Main Cast *Gary Sinise as Mac Taylor *Melina Kanakaredes as Stella Bonasera *Carmine Giovinazzo as Danny Messer *Anna Belknap as Lindsay Monroe *Hill Harper as Sheldon Hawkes *Eddie Cahill as Don Flack Guest Cast * Robert Joy as Sid Hammerback * AJ Buckley as Adam Ross * Elias Koteas as 'Joe'/Douglas Anderson * Tiara Parker as Talia Kirkfield * Dennis W. Hall as Steven Morris * Sharni Vinson as Lori Mandel * Roger Aaron Brown as HRT Commander Richard Jackson * Adam Baldwin as DHS Agent Brett Dunbar * Dayo Ade as Derrick James See Also